Installation
An installation is a facility, usually built by terrans and often found underground. Installations have their own tileset in both StarCraft and StarCraft II. Missions that take place in installations typically do not involve construction of bases, the use of worker units, or the presence of any minerals or vespene gas. Similar gameplay is occasionally found in space platform missions. Installation missions that are not part of campaigns are found on use map settings scenario maps. Examples These examples of installations are from StarCraft missions, in chronological order: *Flannum Installation - an installation from Precursor campaign, Den of the Beast missionStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 3: Den of the Beast (in English). Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. 1998-09-03. *Jacobs Installation - an installation StarCraft Episode I, The Jacobs Installation missionStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. *''Amerigo'' - an installation from StarCraft Episode II, The Amerigo missionStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. *Dominion installation on Char - an installation from StarCraft Episode III, Into the Darkness missionStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. *Psi disrupter - an installation from StarCraft Episode V, Patriot's Blood missionStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. *Confederate Remnants science facility - an installation from the Stukov Series, Deception missionStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. 2000-10-27. Other notable terran installations in StarCraft lore include the Fist of Redemption from StarCraft: Insurrection, the Fujita Facility, the , the Kel-Morian Research Facility from Egg Madness, Science Station 12 from StarCraft: Retribution, and the Steal the Beacon installation. StarCraft lore also includes protoss installations such as the Xel'naga caverns, the Alys'aril, and the Protoss Advance/Experimental Facility. The following space platform missions have somewhat similar gameplay to installation missions, with a lack of worker units for either side to construct buildings or harvest resources: *StarCraft Episode IV, The Battle of Braxis missionStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. *StarCraft Episode V, The Dylarian Shipyards missionStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. Gameplay Installations typically feature a number of beacons which are scripted to do things such as teleportation to another part of the installation, unlocking doors, revealing parts of the map, or discovering important military secrets. They almost always have traps hidden in various places, usually to attack your troops, but sometimes to attack the enemy as well. Often they have unarmed civilians there, typically working as scientists. Installations often feature terran experiments on the zerg or on critters. There are no buildings, resources, or worker units in most installations. Usually installation missions feature both enemy units that attack your forces and friendly units you can get to fight alongside your starting forces by standing near them. Installation missions often feature controllable hero units (e.g. Jim Raynor, Infested Kerrigan, Tassadar, or Samir Duran), as well as occasionally hero units not under your control (e.g. Zeratul or Alexei Stukov). Almost everything in installation missions is typically scripted, including how to win (usually by having one of your units get to a special beacon that is the ultimate goal). Complete List List of all known installations References Installation Category:Gameplay Category:Terran security